ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Glacienne Moth
|-|Glacienne= |-|Candycane= Glacienne Moths are moths found in Sunanie Glacier. They were part of the opening day release. A Zenith stage was added during the First Birthday event. Descriptions Egg This soft, translucent egg has a dark center. Hatchling Aw, it's a caterpillar! It's very cold to the touch, and leaves frosty trails wherever it crawls. It seems to enjoy nibbling on chunks of ice. Mature Hatchling Your caterpillar has found a snug corner to create its cocoon in. Though it was unlike anything you've ever seen, it used its weak frost abilities to literally freeze its cocoon around it! You put the cocoon in a cool place so it could grow in peace. Adult A cream colored moth emerges from the shattered remains of its cocoon, freezing its wings to a solid yet flexible state. Just like when they're caterpillars, Glacienne Moths are frigid to the touch, and are at home in the cold. Native to the Sunanie Glacier, they wield minor ice abilities, and can freeze almost anything as long as it isn't too large of an area, including more viscous liquids like honey and blood! They gain their magic from eating the ice in Sunanie; air bubbles in the water when it starts melting in the summer trap the magic in the atmosphere, so when the glacier re-freezes in the winter, that magic is contained within the ice that the Glacienne Moths eat. The mana inside of this ice imbues the Glacienne with just enough magic to cast minor spells. When a Glacienne absorbs enough magic, they will passively freeze the air around them, a result of the magic essentially leaking out of them. The characteristic blue ring around their wing tails is most apparent during this time, and is a sign of good health; Glaciennes with no visible ring is often a sign of illness or as a flaw in diet. To make sure they eat the right ice, Glaciennes will use their antennae to sense whether there is magic frozen in it or not, and will push away regular ice and snow in favor of those that contains mana. Glacienne Moths seem to have very passive, calm personalities, often ignoring tensions or extreme emotions around them, and hardly reacting to turmoil. Because of their tranquil behavior, some beings tame them for relaxation purposes, or as level-headed guardians. Other people may tame them exclusively for their magical purposes, such as to keep food from spoiling or to provide comfort for other icy pets, or even as temperature regulators during the summer. Glaciennes don't seem to mind this, gladly doing the tasks given to them, as they don't have much else to do other than eat and sleep. Candycane Moth On the 18th of December 2015, a potion alt for the Glacienne Moth was released as part of the Christmas Countdown of the Christmas 2015 event. The Peppermint Elixir potion was given out with a promo code, but could also be bought from the Apothecary for 100 . The potion can only be used on adult Glacienne Moths. Sprites Hatching sequence Credits * Concept: Amphyrre * Sprites: Amphyrre * Descriptions: skwerl56767 * Journal sketch: Rhynn Links * Glacienne Moth creature journal Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:Amphyrre Category:Skwerl56767 Category:Common Category:Medium egg group Category:Sunanie Glacier Category:Ice Category:Potion Alts Category:Promo Category:Winter Holiday Category:Zenith